Fullmetal Heart
by JovialJoe
Summary: With hidden emotions come hardships, and suffering. For so long Ed has kept his feelings hidden from the world. With danger at his doorstep will he be able to share his feelings with another, or will they remain hidden in the depths of his heart?


**Fullmetal Heart**

"What are we going to do brother? We don't even know where the homunculus are."

Al was right about this. It had been a good while since they had seen any activity from the homonculi. They knew the homonculi were planning something, but after thelab 5incident they had seemingly vanished. While they had come across Greed, he seemed to have nothing to do with the other homonculi. In fact he had seemed to be opposing them

"How am I supposed to know Al?" Ed shouted scratching his head.

"We'll just have to wait around for a lead."

As Ed spoke his eye caught some movement outside of the window. He turned and walked over to the window.

Down in the street there was a small black haired boy dashing through the streets. He turned and looked up at the window almost directly at Ed as he ran by.

"Brother what is it?" asked Al.

"Stay here Al. Look after Winry."

Ed took a running start at the window and leapt through it, transmuting the glass and wooden frame as he came in contact with the wall. The landing from this second story jump was going to be a little rough.

Ed put his automail arm out, preparing for it to be the limb that took the brunt of the force when he hit the ground. Ed hit the ground a little harder than he had expected. Luckily the automail had taken the brunt of the impact, and just left Ed slightly dazed for a few seconds, before he got up to pursue Wrath.

The head of long black hair disappeared underneath the sewer cover. Ed ran to the sewer as fast as he could, flinging off the lid as soon as he got to it. Peering down into the hole it looked empty, but his instinct told him that Wrath definitely was down there.

He grabbed a hold of the sewer access ladder as he slid down into the catacombs of sewer passageways that lay beneath central. Once he got down he caught a glimpse of the small boy as he disappeared around the corner. Ed ran in pursuit of the boy, not entirely certain of what he would do with the boy once he did catch him.

As Ed rounded the corner a blunt object made contact with his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him, as he stumbled back slightly.

"So glad that you could make it pipsqueak," said Envy in his mocking tone.

Ed took a few deep breaths as he tried to recover from the blow that Envy's foot had just done.

"You seem to be speechless. I suppose I would be too if I had fallen for such an obvious trap."

"Well since I'm here why don't you tell me what exactly it is that you're planning?"  
"Now where's the fun in that? Don't you like a little mystery in life? Kind of like your military friend, what was his name? Hughes, I believe."

"You killed Hughes?"  
"Not exactly. But you should have seen the look on his face when he saw his own wife pull the trigger. I must say that was one of my finer works. He never saw it coming."

Ed put his hand to his automail arm, transmuting a blade from the metal, as he had done many times before. He charged forward winding up to strike a blow.

"My my the pipsqueak sure has a "short" temper."

Ed swung at Envy, who leapt away from the blow as gracefully as a cat.

Ed clapped his hands together and touched them to the ground. Stone spikes arose from the ground forking around Envy's arms, effectively imprisoning him in stone shackles.

"Let's see you get out of this one," Ed said as he performed yet another transmutation as stone hands rose from the floor and laid hold to Envy's ankles.

"This is child's play Fullmetal," Envy said as his body began to shift and change. His arms shrunk down disappearing into his sides, as his legs came together creating on large tail-like limb.

Envy swiftly slithered out of the stone stockade darting over toward Ed. Ed clapped his hands together and once again touched them to the ground. All around stone spikes arose from the ground, but Envy swiftly and effortlessly dodged each and every one of them. He slithered up Ed's leg coiling around his body. Ed put his hands around the serpent's midsection as he tried to push the overgrown serpent off, but his strength was proving too great.

Ed began to ram his bladed automail arm into the serpent hacking at it in desperation. The great snake continued to coil around him more tightly constricting his chest. Ed groaned from the feel of his ribs being crushed as the gargantuan snake closed around him tighter and tighter.

Ed swung his arm back for one last big strike. His arm sailed forward the blade cutting deeply into the serpent. Ed continued to push till the blade came clean out of the other side. The serpent's vice-grip on Ed loosened as the two halves of it dropped to the ground.

Ed took a few steps back from the still writhing serpent. He inhaled deep breaths of the refreshing air, ignoring the stagnant sewer musk that lay in it. His chest was slightly sore from the serpent's endeavor, but it seemed that everything remained undamaged.

The two halves came back together rejoining and reshaping as they grew taller. Limbs soon sprouted from the mass as Envy took on his usual form.

"Not bad Fullmetal. That was a nice warm-up, now how about we get on to the real thing?"

"Don't you homunculus know when enough is enough? This is just getting annoying."

Envy kicked Ed square in the chest, knocking the wind out of his already tired sore lungs. Ed stood hunched forward in pain as the second blow came to the back of his head laying him flat on the ground. His jaw hit hard on the stone surface.

Ed pushed him self up off of the ground, ignoring the protests of his jaw along with other parts of his body. Sensing something right above him Ed quickly used one hand to roll himself to the side as a sharp object came down into the ground, scraping his arm slightly.

Laying upon his back on the ground he got a glimpse of the object that had just taken a stab at him. Envy's hands now resembled scythes, with their long curved blades. Envy thrust the other arm down at Ed's automail arm as Ed once again rolled slightly to avoid the oncoming blade. Having recovered the first attack Envy swung his free arm trying to bring it down upon Ed's neck. Ed reached up grasping the blade with both hands. Envy pushed even harder, matching his strength with Ed's. Ed knew that he would be able to hold off the attack for long, and even if he did there was the other arm to worry about.

He kicked upward with his automail leg, knocking Envy's arm up enough for Ed to complete a transmutation that sent a surge of intense energy pulsing through Envy's body.

Envy, writhing in pain, retracted his arms, giving Ed enough time to get to his hands and knees as he tried to get up. The shock soon wore off, and Envy was preparing for another bout. Ed quickly brought his hands together and thrust them to the ground. A wave of energy rippled up the wall and coursed its way along the passage, stopping right over Envy's head as a pillar of stone dropped out of the ceiling, pinning Envy to the ground.

Ed looked at his arm, where the blade had scraped. It was bleeding enough that it would require treatment, but for now he'd have to leave it.

Ed looked over to the pillar. The pillar pressed down right onto Envy's back holding him in place, but leaving his arms, legs, and head free. Keeping his distance and a watchful eye on his captive Ed took a few steps forward.

"So, now that you're not going anywhere why don't we have a nice little chat."

"Don't think this is over pipsqueak," Envy said seethingly from underneath his stone prison.

"So tell me what business do you homunculus have here in Central?"

Envy writhed under the stone, much like he had when he had been a serpent. Ed watched the futile struggle, basking in the joy that the tables had just turned in this little game of cat and mouse.

Envy raised an arm, and swung it, cutting through the stone like butter. Ed prepared himself to do another transmutation, but it was too late. In the blink of an eye Envy rolled out from under the pillar, and leapt to his feet in a spectacular display.

Envy rushed forward, with speed that would put a cheetah to shame. Ed barely saw him coming as he felt the scrape of steel across his chest. It was a minor gash, but had Ed been a little slower to react he might not be standing at all.

Still moving on the momentum from the slash Envy spun in a roundhouse kick that connected squarely with Ed's sore jaw. Ed stumbled back a few more steps with the blow. At this rate Envy would have him down in just a matter of seconds. He had to think of something fast.

Another swipe of the blade came at him, scraping his abdomen as he narrowly dodged it.

Envy wore a malicious smile as he continued the onslaught, taking pleasure in each strike and blow. He hardly resembled a human, more an embodiment of evil.

Ed considered turning and running, but knew that would expose his back. Envy's speed and stamina were slightly reminiscent of the battle Ed had fought back at lab 5. Perhaps homunculus' bodies weren't as limited in their physical capacities as humans were.

Ed closely watched the movements of Envy as he took another swing. Ed quickly moved his automail arm to his chest, blocking the oncoming swipe. This block gave Ed the opportunity he needed. He quickly brought his hands together and touched them to the wall.

A solid sheet of stone slid across the passageway effectively creating a wall between him and Envy. Ed let out a sigh of relief.

"That should keep him busy for a little while," Ed said to himself reassuringly.

He turned and began walking away when he heard a small squeak. Ed jumped back, startled by the unexpected sound. Looking around the passageway he soon spotted a little white mouse beside the newly formed wall.

"Must have startled the poor little fellow," Ed laughed to himself, as he tried to shake off the shock he just had received.

Ed turned and began to walk away, when his instincts told him that something wasn't right. He quickly whirled around, witnessing the mouse shifting and changing into a humanoid form. A sharp pain came from his shoulder as a blade sank into it.

Ed hollered in pain as the blade drove in further. Gritting his teeth together to suppress the pain he reached up with his automail arm and ripped the blade from his arm.

"Beware Fullmetal, this mouse bites back."

Ed turned and began to run down the passageway clutching his wounded arm.

"Don't think you can get away!" shouted Envy from behind.

Ed ran on as fast as he could. This was a fight he could not win. It hurt to move his arm even slightly, and he couldn't keep up this pace much longer.

As Ed ran he felt himself growing lightheaded. He put his automail hand to the wall for support. The battle had gone on too long, sapping all of Ed's strength from sheer exhaustion and the loss of blood. Panting intensely Ed tried to catch his breath. His black jacket was turning a dark crimson from the series of cuts and gashes that Envy had made.

Envy came from behind, kicking Ed's legs out from under him. Ed frantically tried to grab onto the wall with his automail hand as he slid down its surface to the ground. His head hit the wall hard on the way down sending stars to his eyes.

Ed managed to land in a near sitting position. He quickly tried to get up, but his body's protests proved too great as he felt his strength leaving him. Fear and panic began to set in as the precept of death entered his mind. He had faced these specters once before, and had never entirely gotten over the situation.

Defeated, Ed lay slumped against the wall. He didn't know if he could hold out much longer.

"Now we finish this pipsqueak," said Envy as his the curved blade of his hand straightened into a sharp pointed blade.

With a sharp thrust he plunged the blade deep into Ed's chest. Ed screamed in pain as the blade cut into him. Just as quickly Envy withdrew the blade from Ed's chest.

Was this how it was going to end? Beaten by the homunculus. Left forgotten in the sewers with the years of waste and garbage that had accumulated. This was never how he pictured it would end. He was truly terrified, and ashamed that he had failed Al once again.

Ed began to fall forward. Envy grabbed him by the ponytail, as he looked him in the face.

"You're going to suffer. You're going to pay for his crimes."

Ed let out a slight mocking chuckle, as he realized that Envy still held his old grudge toward Hoenheim. In that manner he and Envy were somewhat alike. Envy shoved Ed into the wall in disgust, wiping his bloodied hand on the wall he proceeded down the sewer passageway.

Images flashed before Ed's eyes; of the many friends he had made on his trips, of teacher, of their mother, and most notably of Al.

"Sorry Al, I guess I won't be able to keep my promise" Ed whispered as he felt his eyelids grow heavy, his arm already dangling uselessly at his side.

"Ed! Ed! Hold on," cried a voice.

It was a soft gentle voice, it sounded so familiar.

"Winry?" Ed said weakly, struggling to open his eyes.

He thought he was losing himself in memories until he felt a warm hand gently touch his face.

"Ed, you're hurt."

"Winry, it's you! What are you doing here?" Ed said with a raspy voice as he tried to reach out for Winry with his automail arm.

It rose slightly before dropping uselessly to his side.

Winry looked to the large crimson stain that ran down Ed's entire side.

"You're bleeding badly. We have to get you out of here."

"Winry you have to go. It's dangerous here." Ed said as he began to fall to over.

Winry reached forward and caught him, laying him across her arms.

"I'm not going to leave you Ed," she said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly in a strong embrace.

It felt so good, so warm. Ed tried to open his eyes once again. He looked to Winry's face. Seeing the worry in her face he tried to give her a smile as he felt his eyelids closing once more.

"Ed! Ed! Don't do this to me."

"Winry… I."

"Don't talk Ed."

"I have to tell you…"

Ed cringed in pain taking in a deep breath.

"Ed!" Winry said as tears began to form at the sides of her eyes.

Ed looked into her eyes. They were so gentle and soothing that he just couldn't bear the sadness that was welling up in them.

"Just take it easy Ed. We're going to get you out of here," Winry said, her voice beginning to crack as she felt a giant lump forming in her throat.

"Winry … I … I'm sorry."

Ed's eyes fluttered shut as he let out a soft sigh.

Winry looked upon his face. He looked so peaceful. Almost if he were sleeping. She brushed aside the hair that had fallen over his eye, cradling his head to her chest as a mother would a sleeping child.

"Ed I never told you this, after my parents died you and Al were the only family I had. I cried the night you left to go train. I was worried that I'd never see you again."

She gently patted his head, brushing his hair, as she spoke.

"The night you came back. Al stood in the doorway holding you. It felt as if my heart had been ripped out. Once again my family had been taken from me. That's what I felt as I saw you all bloodied, but you pulled through that."

"Then when you and Al went off to join the military I was so worried. I would rush to the train station each day for the first month hopping to hear from you; worried that I would never see you again."

Winry reached down and grabbed Ed's automail hand.

"I know that I seemed disappointed each time you came back for repairs, but I was really glad that you just came home. Each time I repaired your automail I wanted to make it that much better. So that I would know that you were safe."

The tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to continue on. She put her head down by Ed's.

"Do you remember that time you ended up in the hospital? I didn't admit it, but it was my fault. I forgot to put in one of the bolts on your automail. Seeing you there I couldn't bear it. I realized how close I had come to losing you, and I blamed myself for it."

Winry put a hand to Ed's cheek. It felt cold to the touch. Worriedly she shook Ed.

"Ed you have to wake up!"

His metallic arm fell to the floor with a loud clank.

"Ed?" she said shaking him again.

"Ed!. You have to wake up. Think of Granny, and how worried she will be. Think of Al, how will he go on without his big brother? Please Ed, don't leave me."

She looked at his unmoving chest, no longer did it rise and fall with the flow of life. His eyes, which had held such spirit, such fire, and such deep sorrow, now lay covered by his unmoving eyelids.

Winry froze as the realization set in. Her arms and legs felt as solid as stone and as heavy as lead. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but her body refused to do any of those.

"E..Ed?" she managed to stutter out.

After a few moments of painful silence she became filled with rage.

"Ed, why did you do it? Why did you run off alone? Why did you put yourself in danger?" she asked shaking him roughly.

His hair danced over his face as she shook him, having some semblance of life, but Winry knew in her heart that this was just a cruel joke. She had lost another family member. And yet this sorrow felt deeper than that.

Putting her head to his shoulder she began sobbing bitterly. She longed to see his smiling face just once more. To see the vibrant life in his eyes just once more. To feel his arms around her, embracing her.

Everything flowed out of her with her tears: her sorrow, her anger, her rage, and even her love. It felt as if she had been stripped of all these things, and left an empty shell. As the tears ran down her face she felt more and more empty. She could feel her heart growing cold. Cold as steel.

**Epilogue**

It had been a month to the day. That night had been hard. She had emerged from the sewers unscathed, Edward slung over her back. This had been the hardest thing she had ever done. While carrying Edward up the ladder had been hard enough, there was something more that had been weighing her down. A denial, anchored in her heart and soul, telling her that this could not be real. A part of her didn't want to return to the hotel, but she knew that it was her duty. As if it were a dream that she just carelessly danced through she marched up the stairs, went into the bedroom.

Al stood there waiting anxiously as Winry ever so gently laid Ed upon the bed.

"Winry is he alright? Where did you find him?"

She couldn't look in his eyes. She just stood there robotically still as Al walked over to the bed. Somehow she felt emptier inside than Al.

"Brother? Brother?"

Those were the last sounds she heard as she quietly walked out of the room, and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Standing on the porch in Rizenbull looking out over the landscape, the events of that evening played once more in her mind like a bad movie. She no longer felt pain nor sorrow from the events. In fact she felt nothing at all, which granny Pinako had found quite disturbing when Winry arrived at home, and even more so when she had learned of the grave news.

The summer breezed danced over the landscape, gently playing with her hair as it passed by. The breeze which had once felt so warm and soothing no longer held any feeling at all.

"Winry, Al's here to see you. He just arrived from central."

Winry turned and slid open the door entering the house.

"I'm fine auntie Pinako."

"Well ok, just call if you need anything," Pinako said as she left the room closing the door behind her.

"Uh, hello Winry," Al said, the awkwardness quite apparent in his voice.

It was understandable that this would be awkward for him, after all she had just left him all alone in the hotel that night. Hadn't seen or given him a word since then. She hadn't even gone to the funeral in Central.

"Hi Al," Winry said in a flat monotonous tone.

Al shied back as he looked into Winry's cold eyes. These weren't the gentle eyes of his childhood friend.

Gathering his courage Al spoke: "Winry, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Al?"

"Well, I know that Ed never said it but I could tell."

Winry gazed intently upon Al as he spoke. Al paused for a second as he looked up into Winry's gaze.

"Winry, Edward deeply cared for you. He tried to hide it. Even from me, but I could tell. He never told you of the dangers we faced, because he could stand to see the hurt. He just couldn't face causing you pain."

Watching Winry's face Al half expected to see some reaction, but Winry's stoic expression remained as if it had been set in stone.

"I guess what I want to say is that deep down Edward loved you."

Reaching into his armor Al pulled out a silver object with a metal chain.

"I kept this. I think he would have wanted you to have it," Al said holding out the object.

It was Ed's State Alchemist's pocket watch. She opened it up seeing the familiar date inscribed on the cover. The hands moved slowly still vigilantly keeping track of time.

"Thanks Al," Winry said as she turned toward the window.

Al slowly turned and left the room closing the door behind him. As he began walking down the stairs he could hear muffled sobs coming from the room behind him.

"Is everything alright?" Pinako asked as Al reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I think it will be," Al said in his gentle manner.

Al slowly walked toward the door.

"Won't you stay for a while Al. You know you're always welcome, and I'm sure Winry would be glad to have you stay."

"I'm sorry auntie Pinako, but I must really be getting back to central. Military duty."

As Al proceeded out of the doorway Pinako noticed the silver watch that hung from his waist.

She walked over to the window, watching as Alphonse Elric walked off into the distance toward the train station. Caught up in a sad cycle of events that had cost her her children, and now the two boys she had loved as grandchildren. As he disappeared into the horizon she desperately hoped that Alphonse would come to realize that Rizenbull was still his home, and there was still loving family waiting to openly welcome him back. But for now he had to deal with his grief in his own way, as would Winry, and even Pinako herself.


End file.
